Dark Avenger
by Helle Kattalakis
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un Dark-Hunter -un cazador nocturno de demonios- que vive su inmortalidad odiando al mundo. Sakura Haruno es una chica con un poder que no pidio. El destino de ambos se cruza una mala noche y tienen que ayudarse el uno al otro. ¿Podran hacerlo sin matarse antes? {Dark-Hunter Crossover}
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes aquí mencionados _no_ me pertenecen. Los debidos derechos para Masashi Kishimoto por Naruto y para Sherrilyn Kenyon por la idea principal sacada de la saga Dark-Hunters.

* * *

_Fichas tecnicas._

**Sas****uk****e Uc****hih****a**

Nombre completo: Sasuke Uchiha.

Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Julio del 824 d.C.

Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón.

Edad al morir: 26 años.

Color de cabello/ojos: Negro/Negro.

Altura: 1.98 mts.

Poderes: Electroquinesis. Telequinesis. Piroquinesis.

Armas favoritas: Katana Kusanagi.

Lema: _"El vengador tiene que ser mas fuerte que sus presas."_

Canción favorita para cazar: Critical Acclaim – Avenged Sevenfold.

Ubicación actual: Hokkaido, Japón.

**S****a****ku****ra**** H****aru****no**

Nombre completo: Sakura Haruno.

Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de septiembre de 1990.

Lugar de nacimiento: Kyoto, Japón.

Edad: 24 años.

Color de cabello/ojos: Rosa chicle/Verde Jade.

Altura: 1.68 mts.

Poderes: Poderes de la diosa del sol, Amaterasu.

Armas favoritas: Abanico Uchiwa.

Lema: _"¡Maldita Sea!"_

Canción favorita: Miss Nothing – The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

**Introducción.**

Sasuke Uchiha fue un temido guerrero ninja en una de las épocas más oscuras de Japón. De linaje puro, perteneció a un clan muy temido y respetado en el mundo ninja: el Uchiha.

En su época, una gran guerra ninja interna amenazaba con destruirlos a todos y como el clan de Sasuke era una de las potencias defensoras más temidas fueron aniquilados por uno de los tíos de Sasuke y miembro del consejo: Uchiha Madara.

Aliado con los enemigos y resentido con su clan por creerlo menos y no darle el lugar que realmente merecía, Madara los aniquilo a todos y cada uno dejando al mismo Sasuke y a su hermano mayor Itachi –los mejores guerreros del clan- para el ultimo. Madara los torturo a ambos día y noche por alrededor de una semana y fue Itachi el que murió un día antes que Sasuke, mientras el se quedo encadenado en un calabozo y finalmente murió desangrado y solo después de que Madara lo dejara ahí.

Cuando su alma grito por venganza, la diosa griega Artemisa le ofreció un puesto en sus filas de guerreros llamados Cazadores Oscuros a Sasuke, quien acepto porque a cambio de su alma el obtendría su venganza. Con lo que el no contaba era con que Madara ya había sido asesinado por su hermano Itachi, quien al morir primero también había aceptado el trato de Artemisa.

Sasuke, molesto por haber entregado su alma por nada trata de revocar el trato pero Artemisa no se lo permite, pues una vez que ella tomaba su alma no había forma de devolvérsela. Sin mas que hacer, el guerrero se resigna a vivir su inmortalidad como Cazador Oscuro con un profundo odio hacia Artemisa al haber jugado con el, y molesto con su hermano Itachi de igual manera aunque el poco tuviera que ver.

Matando daimons –una especie de vampiros roba almas– y estando furioso, Sasuke pasa los años sin tener a nadie (ni siquiera a su hermano a quien prefiere no ver) mas que a el mismo, pero eso cambia el día que una peculiar chica de un aun mas peculiar cabello rosado y ojos verde jade se cruza con el.

Ella, Sakura Haruno, no se parece a nadie que Sasuke haya conocido alguna vez, pues ella le resulta molesta de pies a cabeza aunque también atractiva a su peculiar manera.

Por otra parte, Sasuke Uchiha es la clase de hombre de la que Sakura huye. No le agrada nada la fría, psicópata, despiadada, arrogante, prepotente y peligrosa personalidad de el, y mucho menos el hecho de que sea un Dark-Hunter; aunque no puede negarse que el hombre es malditamente hermoso.

¿Podrán pulir las abismales diferencias que parecen separarlos? Realmente mas les vale hacerlo y soportarse, porque en Sasuke esta que Sakura no sea raptada por ese demonio psicótico que quiere el poder de Amaterasu -la diosa japonesa del sol- que reside en Sakura.

* * *

**P****rologo.**

Sasuke Uchiha abrió los ojos encontrándose con una profunda oscuridad. Moviéndose apenas un poco, pues el cuerpo le dolía de muerte, se percato de que estaba en una especie de calabozo mas o menos grande dado que no toco pared.

Se irguió un poco hasta quedar sentado aun cuando su cuerpo grito de dolor por el esfuerzo, pero no le importo. Volvió a mirar al oscuro alrededor y dejo salir una especie de risa acompañada por un gruñido.

—Uhm, con que así es el infierno— se dijo a si mismo.

—Te equivocas, esto esta muy lejos de ser el infierno— inquirió delante de el una voz de mujer suave, tan melódica como el soplo del viento calmado.

Al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró a la mujer de la que provenía, y resultaba que su voz le hacia verdadera justicia. Increíblemente hermosa, tenía el cabello largo de color rojo y rizado, que parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad igual que su par de perfectos ojos verdes. Ella estaba vestida con una especie de bata blanca, que se ceñía perfectamente a sus generosas curvas.

— ¿Quién eres tu y que quieres de mi?— le pregunto el, en guardia. Por más indefensa que la mujer se viera, el más que nadie sabia que no debería fiarse de eso, podía ver que en sus ojos se escondía la verdadera fiera que podía llegar a ser.

—Soy la diosa Artemisa, y estoy aquí para hacer un trato contigo y darte lo que más quieres ahora mismo.

Ante las palabras, Sasuke no sabía si echarse a reír o golpearla y buscar la manera de salir de ahí.

—Si, ya, y tu estas frente al mismísimo Susano-Ó— espeto el con sarcasmo en referencia al dios de la Luna de la mitología japonesa. Ella soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Estaría bien que dejaras tu sarcasmo fuera, ninja, porque estoy hablando muy en serio— reclamo la mujer, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño.

—Y suponiendo que seas de verdad Artemisa, ¿que demonios haces en el infierno?

—Te he dicho que no estas en el infierno, Sasuke Uchiha. Estas en el Olimpo, en una sección de mi templo— aclaro Artemisa— y, te repito, estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trato.

El hombre la miro analizando sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de trato tendría ella para ofrecerle? Tenia que admitir que si no fuera el, estaría realmente confundido y hasta un poco asustado.

— ¿Por qué llegue aquí? ¿Y qué clase de trato?— pregunto, y esto hizo que Artemisa esbozara una sonrisa por demás macabra.

—Llegaste aquí porque al morir a manos de tu tío, tu alma grito por venganza. Yo te escuche y te traje aquí— la diosa se detuvo para ver si el tenia una opinión escéptica al respecto, pero al verlo callado prosiguió. —Y el trato que te ofrezco es que a cambio de tu alma y de que te unas a mi ejercito, podrás vengarte de quien te mato a ti y a tu clan.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración ante eso. ¿Era posible? Si había de ser sincero consigo mismo, eso era lo que deseaba desde que vio a Madara asesinar a sus padres y a su hermano frente a sus ojos, no quiso mas que liberarse y matarlo lentamente hasta que le rogara piedad, cosa que por razones obvias no le concedería.

Quería que el maldito pagara por haberlos traicionado a todos y haber asesinado a todo el clan despiadadamente. Deseaba bañarse en su sangre y reír como un loco saboreando la venganza.

— ¿Dónde firmo?— pregunto el, esbozando una sonrisa llena de venganza y provocando que Artemisa soltara una propia.

—No hay que firmar, yo me encargo de todo. Pero antes tengo que explicarte lo que necesitas saber.

—Adelante— rugió el.

—Bien. Para empezar, me entregaras tu alma ahora. Después de eso te daré 24 horas para vengarte de aquel que te traiciono, y después de que haya pasado el tiempo límite regresaras y se te dará un entrenamiento de introducción a mi ejército de los Cazadores Oscuros.

— ¿Qué es un Cazador Oscuro?— pregunto el ninja sin poder evitarlo. —Y no necesito entrenamiento, _arigatou. — _Artemisa rodo los ojos con notoria exasperación.

—Primero, Uchiha, créeme cuando te digo que tu entrenamiento para ninja no se compara al que tienes que tomar. Y segundo, un Cazador Oscuro es un guerrero inmortal que me sirve a mi cazando a los daimons que amenazan a los humanos.

—Tengo la impresión de que cada vez que me explicas algo me dices otra cosa que no entiendo, Artemisa— inquirió Sasuke visiblemente irritado.

—Es que es una larga historia— se excuso ella. —Bien, como decía, los Cazadores Oscuros son guerreros que cazan a los daimons, una especie de vampiros que se roban las almas de los mortales. Los daimons alguna vez fueron Apolitas, una raza creada por el idiota de mi hermano Apolo al creer a los hombres eran débiles. Así pues, el les dio habilidades y poderes que hacían que se destacaran por encima de los humanos. Todo estuvo bien hasta el día en que estos mataron a la amante humana de mi hermano y a mi pequeño sobrino, lo que hizo que Apolo los condenara a vivir hasta la edad que ella tenia cuando fue asesinada, 27 años, y a nunca más caminar por bajo la luz del sol. Como algunos realmente tienen miedo de morir condenada y dolorosamente en su cumpleaños 27, absorben el alma de un humano y se convierten en daimons, a los que los Cazadores Oscuros cazan, pues después de convertirse en eso, tienen que seguir alimentándose de las almas de los humanos para no morir, gracias a la bendición que una perra diosa atlante les dio.

El Uchiha realmente había quedado sorprendido con semejante historia.

—Así que todo deriva de ustedes los griegos…

—Algo así—inquirió Artemisa, como si nada. —Entonces, ¿aun aceptas?

—No soy alguien que se arrepienta de sus decisiones— gruño Sasuke.

—En ese caso…

Al instante, en las manos de ella apareció una especie de medallón color oro brillante, y sin mediar palabra se agacho y lo apretó contra el lado derecho del pectoral de Sasuke, quien soltó un gruñido al sentir el punzante dolor que lo atravesó. Su carne olía como si se estuviera asando, pero aun así Artemisa no lo soltó hasta pasado un rato.

Cuando bajo la mirada hacia donde ella le había quemado con la piedra, extrañamente pudo ver mejor en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que donde el medallón le había tocado quedo una marca de doble arco y flecha. Quiso preguntar porque había pasado eso y porque de repente una calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo, eliminando el dolor previo. Se sintió muchísimo más fuerte de lo que era antes, y estaba en definitiva mas alerta. Su oído se volvió más sensible y podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos del corazón de Artemisa y voces de afuera. También pudo sentir sus colmillos más grandes, pero a pesar de sus dudas se reservo las preguntas; odiaba hacerlas y esta noche ya había preguntado demasiado.

—A partir de ahora tienes 24 horas para completar tu venganza, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Y por favor recuerda que la luz del sol no puede tocarte a ti tampoco, porque si lo hace… Bueno, digamos que será mas que doloroso— ella hizo una mueca. —En los próximos días un hombre llamado Acheron Parthenopaeus te encontrará y te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ser un Cazador Oscuro. Bienvenido a mi ejercito, Sasuke Uchiha— musito ella, con voz dulce y una sonrisa cálida que mas bien se le antojo maléfica a Sasuke.

* * *

**Author's note.**

Ok, este es el nuevo proyecto que vengo a ofrecer aquí después de haberme ausentado tanto. Se preguntaran, ¿de que viene esto? ¿De que trata? Bueno, últimamente una asombrosa, fantástica e increíble saga me ha absorbido por completo; la saga Cazadores Oscuros, o Dark-Hunter de Sherrilyn Kenyon. En verdad que es estupenda por donde le mires. Actualmente consta de 32 libros e historias cortas, otros 5 libros que son mas una especie de manuales y una saga paralela ligada al universo Dark Hunter y algunos de sus personajes. En verdad que l s invito a leerla, serán muchísimos libros pero lo fantástico de esta autora es que las situaciones nunca son las mismas aunque pueden parecerse, por lo que uno siempre tiene algo nuevo que leer. Además podrían entender este fic, pero intentare hacerlo lo más claro posible para que lo entiendan aun sin leer la saga.

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que además de estar basada en la saga Dark-Hunter, esta historia también esta basada en Naruto en cuanto al pasado se refiere. Sasuke viene de ese mundo ninja y mucha de la gente que se topara también lo hace, nada mas las historias son las que están un poco modificadas. Intento hacer un buen crossover aquí ya adaptar ambas historias al presente es una tarea titánica por el asunto de las fechas, pero tratare de ser lo mas clara que pueda ser. Lo prometo.

Sin más que decir aparte de que me gustaría que me hicieran saber su opinión para así poder subir el primer capitulo de esta historia, me retiro. Que los dioses estén con ustedes (?

PD.- De antemano pido disculpas por la desorganización que esto pueda presentar. La razón es que estoy actualizando desde mi móvil y no es la misma cosa, mañana me daré mi tiempo de checarlo en computadora.

**Helle Uchiha.**


	2. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes aquí mencionados _no_ me pertenecen. Los debidos derechos para Masashi Kishimoto por Naruto y para Sherrilyn Kenyon por la idea principal sacada de la saga Dark-Hunters.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

_Hokkaido, Japón. Marzo del 2013._

—Entonces, ¿iremos a esa fiesta?

Sakura Haruno rodo sus ojos verde jade exasperada ante la propuesta de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, mientras tomaban un café. Llevaba casi un mes fastidiando con el tema de la dichosa fiesta que uno de los tipos del campus de la Universidad haría por el fin de curso, y ella llevaba el mismo tiempo diciéndole que no podían ir porque necesitaban pasar sus exámenes finales.

—No, Ino. No iremos.

— ¿Pero porque no? ¡Necesito relajarme de tanto estudiar! Debería ser ilegal el que nos jodan tanto— reclamo Ino, cerrando de golpe el libro que estudiaba y frunciendo el ceño.

—No seas tan berrinchuda, cerda, y agradece que no es mas que el año pasado— acoto Sakura—además, ¿para que quieres ir a esa fiesta si es el imbécil de Ichiro quien la va a dar?

Ino se hizo pequeña en su asiento y Sakura se arrepintió al instante de haberle recordado tal cosa. Ichiro Yagura había sido el novio de Ino durante dos años. Todo había ido bien, inclusive la gente los catalogaba como la pareja perfecta de la Universidad de Hokkaido: el, de cabello castaño, cuerpo atlético e increíbles ojos color avellana, el deportista nato. Ella de cabello rubio y largo hasta su espalda, bonitos ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto, toda una pinta de supermodelo. Ino parecía vivir un cuento de hadas en su relación hasta que el rompió su burbuja de ensoñación engañándola con May Matsumoto –una zorra de primer año- en una de tantas fiestas que el bastardo hacia en su casa.

Lo peor de todo era que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta y mientras le aplaudían a Ichiro la hazaña, a Ino la tomaban por "_la estúpida engañada."_ Demonios, Sakura inclusive golpeo a varia gente que la hizo sentir mal.

—Yo, lo siento Ino, no debí…

—Esta bien, frentona, tienes la razón— murmuro la rubia, sonriendo apenas. —Pero quiero ir porque he conseguido una cita genial, ¿a que no adivinas a quien?—la emoción que Ino ahora manifestaba casi hace que Sakura se arrepintiera de haberse disculpado, aunque se sentía aliviada de que no le importara mas el tema.

—Con Neji Hyuga, ¿no?

— ¡Exacto!—chillo Ino, consiguiendo que su amiga se tapara los oídos. Ella la ignoro. —Así que tenemos que ir, de verdad que no lo hago por el idiota de Ichiro. Por mí, que le den.

Sakura sonrio ampliamente ante eso, e Ino supo que la había convencido de asistir.

* * *

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver su reflejo en el espejo de tamaño completo que tenia en su cuarto, el cual era de Ino.

Ambas compartían departamento muy cerca de la Universidad al ser amigas de toda la vida y compartir ciertos secretos que Sakura tenia. De hecho, toda la vida de Sakura era rara de alguna manera e Ino era una de las pocas personas que no se habían alejado al darse cuenta.

— ¿Ya estas lista, frentona?— la llamo Ino con ese cariñoso apodo mientras entraba.

—No lo se cerda— si, ellas eran muy cariñosas. —No me convence este vestido, me veo gorda.

Al escucharla, Ino gruño en desacuerdo y fue a sacar otro vestido del closet de Sakura. Este, a diferencia del color verde oscuro y demasiado suelto que llevaba Sakura puesto, parecía más adecuado. Era negro con un fajo color verde a la altura de la cintura y en vez de tener caída era algo vaporoso. Tenía la elegancia y la sencillez justa como para usarlo en la fiesta.

—Póntelo—ordeno Ino, dándoselo. — Regresare en unos minutos haber que tal estas, y tú peinado esta bien. Te veras fantástica.

Suspirando, Sakura hizo lo que Ino le dijo y se puso el vestido. Para su sorpresa, se sentía bastante cómoda con el y ahora se odiaba por haberlo olvidado dentro de su closet. No era demasiado corto y este se abrazaba a su figura cómodamente, es mas, ni siquiera de le subía del corte en corazón que tenia el corsé. Ella volvió a mirarse al espejo y esta vez estuvo mas conforme consigo misma, a excepción de su cabello.

—Dioses, ¿por qué me tenia que tocar a mi este cabello?— murmuro para si misma, tomando un puñado de cabello rosado en sus manos.

Sakura Haruno había nacido con el cabello de un molesto rosa chicle. Medicamente, se piensa que es un raro caso de falta de melanina para la coloración del cabello pero la verdad esta lejos de ser esa. Sakura no tiene el cabello así porque si, si no porque este la marca como la fuente de un poder inimaginable.

Un poder que ella nunca deseo y que es la causa de que su vida a veces sea una autentica basura.

* * *

En algún lugar lejano, había un hombre sentado en una roca dentro de una cueva tan oscura que parecía el mismo infierno. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de una serpiente ante la poca luz que entraba a la cavidad, y sus sobrenaturales labios estaban curvados en una horrible sonrisa torcida.

—Ha llegado la hora, Kabuto— siseo, acentuando su parecido con las serpientes—ha llegado la hora de tomar los poderes de Amaterasu para mi de una vez por todas.

—Eso parece, pero…—balbuceo su ayudante, quien no aparentaba tener mas de 25 años y cuyo cabello era grisáceo. — ¿Cree que será así de fácil como usted piensa?

Al instante, Kabuto tuvo que echarse para atrás porque su amo le mostro los largos colmillos que poseía y sus ojos relampaguearon mas, con las ganas de arrancarle la garganta en ellos.

— ¿Te atreves a insinuar que mi plan fallara?— espeto el hombre serpiente, molesto— Hablas como que si el poder de Amaterasu residiera en ella misma. ¿De verdad piensas que esa chiquilla va a dar tanta batalla como ella si apenas y sabe manejar sus poderes? No seas estúpido, Kabuto, y mejor prepárate. Completaremos la primera fase del plan esta misma noche.

—Hai, Orochimaru-sama— susurro Kabuto, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de donde su amo estaba.

Al quedarse solo, Orochimaru soltó una risa que hizo que la sangre de Kabuto se helara ante ella aunque tuviera muchísimo tiempo escuchándola y estuviera lejos de el.

—Por fin el poder de esa perra de Amaterasu pasara a ser mio— murmuro Orochimaru para si mismo, sonriendo de nuevo y pasando su lengua de serpiente por sus colmillos.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Bien, aquí esta el decepcionantemente corto capitulo uno. No quise hacerlo mas largo porque no se me ocurría mucho, y rellenarlo con incoherencias del tipo que se mencionan muchas veces pero es el mismo asunto no me pareció bueno. Además, subiré el capitulo dos en otros dos o tres días, así que podemos sobrevivir con eso, creo. Quiero agradecer por los reviews, de verdad, los lei y de repente ideas vinieron a mí de la nada, ¡hasta me fui al trabajo feliz! Como sea, nos veremos en otro capitulo mas o menos en unos 4 días, suficientes para escribir al menos otros tres capítulos e ir avanzando, porque planeo sacar esto bien porque, como podrán ver si checan mis historias, las dejo botadas (cabe aclarar que no es algo de lo que este orgullosa, sin embargo lo acepto porque así es) pero amo demasiado a los Cazadores Oscuros y a Sasuke de Dark-Hunter como para dejarlo. Y para mencionarlo, estoy jodidamente segura de que si sigo leyendo los libros –cosa que obviamente seguiré haciendo ya que ya voy en el libro 16 de mi lista- mi inspiración subirá como espuma.

Ok, ok, no hice lo de las incoherencias pero bien que explaye mi nota.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

PD.- ¿Vieron la fecha? En alguna dimensión, esto se lleva a cabo… -si, claro.-

**Helle 'Uchiha.**


	3. Verdades

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes aquí mencionados _no_ me pertenecen. Los debidos derechos para Masashi Kishimoto por Naruto y para Sherrilyn Kenyon por la idea principal sacada de la saga Dark-Hunters y por los personajes pertenecientes a esta que aquí se nombren, así como también me reservo mi derecho por los míos propios.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

— ¿Ya estas de camino a Hokkaido?— Sasuke Uchiha gruño al escuchar esa pregunta del hombre con el que hablaba por teléfono, pero respondió.

—Si. Y se que ya lo sabes.

—Uh, si— exclamo el hombre del otro lado de la línea con voz jovial—pero siempre es bueno corroborar.

—Jodeté, Ash. Corroborar y una mierda, ¿por qué diablos haces preguntas de las cuales ya sabes las respuestas?

—Para joder a los malhumorados como tú— inquirió Ash y Sasuke resistió el impulso de aplastar su teléfono móvil con su mano.

Acheron Parthenopaeus era un inmortal atlante de mas de once mil años en la tierra. El hombre, dios o lo que fuera, sabia prácticamente todo de todos, tenia los misterios del mundo en sus manos pero aun así en muchas ocasiones se comportaba como un estúpido al juicio de Sasuke.

—Mira, ninja. Que tenga sentido del humor no me hace un estúpido— inquirió Ash aparentando estar indignado. —En cambio, tu si que eres estúpido al pensar que soy estúpido cuando vas en un helicóptero que bien puedo derribar con solo pensarlo… uh, espera, se me ocurre algo mejor. Solo basta con que el vidrio blindado y totalmente oscuro de la ventanilla a tu lado simplemente desaparezca y que te achicharre el culo la luz del sol, ¿qué te parece?

El Uchiha apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que, por mucho que le jodiera, eso era verdad. Aun así lo reto.

—Si puedes, hazlo.

—No me conoces después de tantos años, ¿no?—agrego Ash con pereza.

— ¿Y quien jodidos te conoce realmente?— contraataco Sasuke.

—_Touché_—admitió Acheron— pero a lo que me refería era a que no porque pueda hacerte picadillo debo hacerlo.

"_Porque puedas no significa que debas." _ La frase celebre de Acheron.

—Como sea, ¿se te ofrece algo más, _Acheron-sama?_— Ash soltó una risotada al escuchar el sarcasmo de un exasperado Sasuke.

—Nada más, _Sasuke-kun— _musito el atlante y colgó, dejando a Sasuke hundiéndose en una laguna de recuerdos porque Acheron agrego ese jodido sufijo a su nombre.

Reclino la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las memorias…

— _¡Sasuke-kun!— exclamo una mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos oscuros con la preocupación y lágrimas brillando en ellos al acercarse a abrazar a un muchacho de algunos 20 y tantos años bastante similar a ella, muy herido. — ¡Sasuke-kun, mira como te dejaron!_

_El muchacho hizo una aguda mueca de dolor al verse envuelto en los brazos de la mujer pero no expuso su queja en voz alta, dejo que ella le abrazara aun cuando manchaba su elegante kimono negro con un abanico rojo y blanco a la espalda: el símbolo Uchiha, su clan._

—_E-estoy bien, madre— susurro lo mas firme que pudo._

— _¿Qué estas bien? ¡Solo mírate! ¿A eso llamas estar bien, hijo?— le reclamo una vez se separaron. Ella se seco parcialmente las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono y tomo al chico por el brazo con delicadeza ayudándolo a llegar a una cama._

_El joven se dejo guiar por ella, y una vez que sintió su espalda en la suavidad de la cama se permitió relajarse y suspirar profundamente, siendo aun mas consiente del agudo dolor que se recorría por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no se quejo, no cuando el era uno de los mejores guerreros en esa guerra. Un guerrero ninja de elite que no había perdido ninguna batalla a sus cortos 20 años. Un guerrero fuerte, decidido y despiadado que solo estaba por debajo de su hermano mayor._

_La mujer que lo había recibido, su madre, se inco a su lado para curar sus heridas. Ella nunca se acostumbraría a que sus dos hijos eran los guerreros herederos el clan Uchiha, por lo cual debían estar en el campo de batalla. Para ella aun eran sus niños aun cuando hacia mucho que se habían convertido en los hombres que eran._

—_Ai shiteru, oka-san— exclamo el muchacho con voz débil y una apenas perceptible, pero sincera, sonrisa en los labios._

—_Ai shiteru, mi Sasuke-kun—le contesto ella con lagrimas en los ojos, besando su mejilla con todo el cuidado del mundo._

_Sasuke sonrio cerrando los ojos de nuevo, descansando. Mikoto Uchiha era la única persona a la que el amaba tanto que le permitía ver el lado tierno que no tenía. Por ver a esa mujer feliz el mataría a quien fuera, y mataría a quien la hiciera sufrir porque la amaba. Puramente y con todo su corazón el amaba a su madre pues era la única persona que había demostrado amarlo a pesar de todo._

_Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, era el líder de su clan y por tanto su trato hacia el jamás fue el de un verdadero padre, mientras que a su hermano mayor fue todo lo contrario. Para Fugaku, su hermano mayor Itachi era el modelo perfecto de hijo, mientras que el era la oveja negra, el inservible. ¡Demonios, el hombre rara vez le dirigía la palabra!_

_Cuando era niño eso lo hizo llorar más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, pero conforme fue creciendo Sasuke comprendió que no necesitaba que su padre lo reconociera para poder ser lo que es ahora. Dejo de preocuparse por lo que Fugaku pudiera pensar de el y empezó a entrenarse en el arte ninja ayudado por Itachi. _

_A pesar de ser el favorito y el hijo prodigio, Itachi jamás se porto mal con Sasuke y siempre ayudo a su otouto a entrenar lo que su padre le enseñaba a el. Numerosas veces trato que Fugaku integrara a Sasuke a sus entrenamientos pero su padre siempre se negó e Itachi aunque no lo odio por ello, siempre estuvo resentido. Sasuke de verdad agradecía tener un hermano mayor como el._

— _¿D-donde esta Itachi?— pregunto Sasuke, abriendo los ojos antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo._

—_Recibiendo lo que se merece— espeto una voz fría muy conocida para el. Enfocando lo más que pudo su vista, se encontró con uno de sus tíos: Madara Uchiha._

— _¿Q-que estas haciendo a-aquí?— cuestiono._

_Madara, en su armadura de batalla, se agacho a su lado y empezó a jugar con un kunai ensangrentado que traía en su mano derecha. Cuando alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de Sasuke, a este último le recorrió un frio glacial por la columna._

—_Pobre, pobre Sasuke-kun— siseo Madara. —De verdad que me hubiese gustado tener una batalla del nivel de los dioses contigo, pero en ese estado lo único que me apetece es terminar el trabajo que esos imbéciles a los que les pague no hicieron._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos con extrema sorpresa. El e Itachi habían sido atacados cuando se dirigían a las bases donde estaba su ejército combatiendo contra Akatsuki, una organización que quiera esclavizarlos a todos, cuando fueron emboscados y heridos de gravedad al estar prácticamente desarmados. El, Itachi y su escuadrón dieron por sentado que había sido meramente una emboscada a pesar de que Akatsuki había cruzado el límite arriesgándose demasiado._

— _¿Fuiste tu?— espeto Sasuke, iracundo._

—_Así es, Sasuke— confeso su tío sin arrepentimiento alguno. —El objetivo real era matarlos, pero ustedes dos parecen haber hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo porque aun desarmados mataron a todos mis hombres. Ni siquiera por conocerlos pudieron lograrlo._

_¿De que jodidos hablaba Madara? El joven Uchiha no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Su propio tío los había mandado asesinar a el y a Itachi? ¿Y con su propia gente? Sasuke trato de levantarse solo para darse cuenta de que estaba amarrado de pies y manos._

— _¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos traicionas?—grito frustrado. — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Madara?_

—_Ahora mismo pretendo matarte como he hecho con todo el clan, excepto contigo, tus padres y tú hermano—el hombre lo miro con el odio brillando en su mirada azabache. —Los voy a aplastar como a cucarachas, porque es lo que se merecen. ¿Cómo se atrevieron ustedes a dejarme fuera del consejo? ¿A mandarme a mi a la guerra a morir por ustedes cuando yo debía ser la cabeza del clan?_

— _¡Itachi y yo también estamos peleando en al guerra!— vocifero Sasuke— ¡No digas que solo tu estas arriesgándote, también lo hacemos nosotros y muchos mas!_

— _¿Y que hay del hijo de puta de tu padre? Ese maldito bastardo esta con su trasero aquí a salvo mientras yo recibo palizas en su puto nombre ¡yo que era y debía ser el líder!—Madara tomo aire para recuperar la compostura para seguir hablando. —Ahora por eso, el bastardo va a morir junto con la puta de tu madre._

_Al escuchar eso ultimo, la sangre de Sasuke hirvió y vio rojo. Su madre no._

—_A mi madre no le pongas la mano encima, hijo de perra, porque lo vas a lamentar— el hombre soltó una carcajada tétrica al escuchar a Sasuke defender a su madre._

—_Como dije antes, pobre, pobre Sasuke. ¿Realmente crees que vas a poder hacer mucho ahí inmóvil como estas, estúpido? Ahora mejor cierra esa maldita boca y observa la función._

_Detrás de Madara estaban ambos padres de Sasuke amordazados y bastante golpeados. El muchacho empezó a luchar inútilmente contra las cuerdas y lo único que conseguía era hacerse profundos cortes en las muñecas y los tobillos, además de aumentar el dolor que ya sentía a causa de la emboscada de la que fue victima._

_Por las últimas horas, Madara lo obligo a mirar como torturaba a sus padres, haciendo sus pesadillas de ver lastimada a su madre realidad. Sasuke lucho y trato de liberarse al ver como maltrataba el infeliz de su tío a su madre sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El grito muchísimo de impotencia e ira, pero ninguno de sus gritos anteriores se comparo al que su garganta profirió luego de que Madara cortara la garganta de su madre mientras miraba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas perder el brillo de la vida…_

— ¡Mierda!— Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, irguiéndose en su asiento de inmediato.

Había tenido ese maldito sueño de nuevo. ¿Hasta cuando ese día iba a dejar de perseguirlo? Cada vez que tenia esa pesadilla despertaba con gruesas lágrimas en sus mejillas, y esa vez no era la excepción. Maldiciendo, saco una especie de pañuelo de la maleta a sus pies y se limpio la cara y los ojos.

¿Por qué el maldito de Acheron tenia que mandarlo a Japón de nuevo aun cuando sabia que el odiaba ir ahí? Era su país natal, pero lo odiaba. Siempre que lo asignaban a Japón pasaba algo malo, siempre, como la vez que casi muere atrapado en una fabrica abandonada a causa de una pelea con un daimon spathi_*_. De no haber sido por la Cazadora Oscura irlandesa Serenna Lynch, quien era su compañera de ronda y acudió en su ayuda para refugiarse del sol a tiempo hubiese acabado siendo una mancha cenicienta en el piso y una puta sombra el resto de la eternidad. Y si habría una cosa que el más odiara que ser rescatado como damisela en apuros por una damisela esa sería morir como Cazador Oscuro. Si un Dark-Hunter ha de morir sin su alma, no puedes pasar a un mundo de _Felices Por Siempre_. Queda atrapado entre mundos sin un cuerpo, pero con total conocimiento de todo y una terrible sed y hambre. Sin mencionar que nadie puede verle ni oírle por más que grite, y termina volviéndose loco.

¿No podría haberse quedado en Nueva Orleans, donde estaba tan a gusto? Ahí no había nada que le recordara el pasado y cuando era época de Mardi Gras, joder, hasta le gustaba, pues era cuando el podía encontrar a una mujer digna con la que compartir una buena noche.

—Malditos sean todos— mascullo para si mismo.

—Hey, ninja, ya casi llegamos— aviso por la bocina desde la cabina Wayne, el piloto del helicóptero en el que era trasladado de Pekín, China a Hokkaido.

Habían partido desde antes del amanecer de Pekín para poder llegar por la noche a Hokkaido, cuando el sol no fuera un peligro para Sasuke. Había sido trasladado por Wayne Columbus, un escudero sangre azul que es a la vez un agente libre.

Los escuderos son humanos que sirven a los Cazadores Oscuros para hacer sus actividades diurnas. Ya que no pueden salir al sol aprovechan el día para dormir y reponer fuerzas para cazar daimons durante la noche, los Dark-Hunters necesitan humanos que se encargan de dar la cara a la luz y mantener los asuntos y las casas de los Dark-Hunters limpias. Estos lejos de ser simples sirvientes, saben quienes son aquellos a los que sirven y lo hacen con gusto. Un escudero sangre azul es alguien que viene de la línea de una antigua familia de escuderos, mientras que agente libre es un escudero que no sirve a un Cazador Oscuro en especifico pero que provee un servicio que los ayuda a todos, en este caso, el servicio de Wayne es ser piloto.

— ¿Todavía sigues ahí, no te aso el sol? ¡Joder, si eso paso mi trasero también se asara!— exclamo el escudero teatralmente, haciendo que Sasuke gruñera sonoramente. —Uh, menos mal que sigues ahí ninja.

—Aterriza de una vez o juro que llegare hasta a ti y te lanzare del jodido helicóptero— amenazo el Dark-Hunter con voz glacial.

—Ya lo hago— inquirió Wayne, bufando. — ¿Alguna vez eres agradable?

Sasuke no contesto. El no era agradable con nadie desde que su madre murió y jamás lo seria con nadie más. A ella la había amado, y con su muerte lograron lastimarlo más que todas las torturas que recibió antes de que el mismo muriera. Nunca jamás lo iban a volver a lastimar de esa manera.

Por eso los demás recibirían de él solo furia, ira, enojo. Era todo lo que tenia para dar.

* * *

A pesar de la una y mil quejas que había expuesto para no asistir a la fiesta, Sakura se estaba divirtiendo. El ambiente era realmente genial y al final resulto que la fiesta no era de Ichiro, si no de Kiba y Hana Inuzuka. Kiba era de la edad de Sakura y estudiaba para veterinario. Lo conocía a el y a su hermana porque fueron toda la escuela secundaria juntos y pertenecían al mismo circulo de amigos, por lo que eso había aminorado el humor de Sakura respecto a la fiesta pues sentía que no podría divertirse con algo hecho por el patán de Ichiro.

— ¿Verdad que todo esta genial?— la pelirosa sonrio al escuchar a Ino.

—Lamento haberme quejado, cerda.

—Oh, aprecio tu disculpa frentona— respondió la rubia y ambas rieron.

Se encontraban en la barra del bar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Este era mas como una especie de discoteca llamada_ Deep Drink_, muy demandada por casi todos los jóvenes adolescentes que tuvieran la edad necesaria para entrar.

—Hey, ¿dónde dejaste a Neji?

Ante la pregunta de Sakura, Ino arrugo la nariz haciendo un puchero.

—No lo se, es demasiado serio y aburrido ¿sabes? Creo que me precipite en invitarlo— agrego la rubia, poniendo su barbilla sobre su mano derecha. Sakura soltó unas risitas que murieron prontamente en sus labios cuando vio entre la gente a 4 chicos rubios, de porte sofisticado y endemoniadamente bellos.

—Ino, tenemos que irnos— susurro, tomando sus cosas con la mayor cautela posible y rogándole a Amaterasu que ellos no la sintieran. Ino al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga se obligo a calmarse y a tomar sus cosas también.

Ella sabía lo que venia, y le aterraba. Tras varios encuentros con esos lobos disfrazados de corderos, Ino tenía más experiencias de cara a la muerte de las que quisiera admitir, pero aun sabiendo el peligro de estar cerca de Sakura no se alejo y la abandono, aun cuando ella se lo pidió. Se conocían desde niñas y la quería como una hermana; suficiente razón para no abandonarla.

— ¿Tienes las llaves del coche?— le pregunto Ino a Sakura, quien esculco un rato en su bolso poniéndose pálida de repente.

—Me lleva el demonio, las deje en la mesa.

—Yo ire por ellas y…

—No, Ino— sentencio Sakura, mirando duramente hacia el frente. El rastro de pánico había desaparecido de su rostro, para dejarle paso a la fiereza. —Vete, me encargare.

—No me ire, ya no— declaro solemnemente la rubia, ganándose un gruñido y una mirada gélida de Sakura.

—No es una opción, Yamanaka.

—Y yo no sigo tus ordenes, Haruno— espeto— y al menos que quieras un arma, tengo que quedarme.

De su propio bolso Ino saco dos empuñaduras y le dio una a Sakura. La pelirosa arqueo una ceja bastante sorprendida.

—Wow, debo decir que me has sorprendido.

—Bueno, estuve pensando en que necesitaríamos esto— dijo la rubia mientras apretaba un botón en la empuñadura que hizo que se convirtiera en una espada. —Hable con Shikamaru y me dio estas de contrabando.

La Haruno si que estaba sorprendida de la astucia de Ino y de que ya no tuviera más miedo de los daimons. Aunque probablemente si tenia miedo, pero había hecho algo al respecto. Además había sido buena idea eso de pedirle las espadas a Shikamaru Nara, quien era un escudero sangre azul, sirvientes de una larga línea familiar encargados de servir a los cazadores de daimons, los Cazadores Oscuros. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura se preguntaba porque Itachi no andaba por ahí.

El Cazador Oscuro Itachi Uchiha tenía esa zona a cargo, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte. Sakura lo había conocido desde que era una niña cuando la habían entrenado para controlar sus poderes, por lo que el hombre, que no aparentaba mas de 28 años, era como su hermano mayor.

—De acuerdo, cerda, prepárate— inquirió Sakura, mientras se les acercaban otros cuatro rubios devastadoramente bellos.

—Oh, ¿qué huelo aquí?— siseo uno, olfateando el aire teatralmente.

—Seguramente tu trasero— mascullo Ino a la defensiva. Los otros daimons se rieron al ver lo que le había contestado ella al líder del escuadrón.

—Uh, una humana con actitud— susurro, relamiéndose los colmillos. —Su alma es muy fuerte, calculo que nos duraría unos 4 meses. Por otra parte— el miro a Sakura, y sus ojos azules centellearon— la chica del cabello rosa chicle si que es un tesoro.

Sin siquiera darles el tiempo a actuar, Sakura se lanzo por ellos. A pesar de traer vestido sabia moverse muy bien y rápidamente apuñalo a un daimon en el pecho con la punta de la espada, convirtiéndolo rápidamente en ese polvo dorado en el que estallan cuando los apuñalan. Ella siguió repartiendo golpes y patadas a los que quedaban, y en cuestión de algunos minutos los cuatro ya estaban hechos polvo. Literalmente.

—Eso fue rápido— dijo Ino incrédula acercándose a su amiga.

—Pues no te relajes, ahí viene la segunda ronda.

Ino volteo hacia el lado derecho de la calle afuera de la discoteca y vio como ahora 6 daimons corrían hacia ellas. Sin duda ya le tocaría pelear. Blandiendo la espada, la rubia se deshizo de un daimon con movimientos similares a los de Sakura al haber sido entrenada por ella. Ambas daban lo mejor de si mismas peleando contra los daimons, y al parecer les servía porque iban ganando.

Entre las dos ya se habían desecho de 4 vampiros, mientras los otros 2 huían atreves de un _bolt-hole, _una especie de apertura entre el espacio y el tiempo que iba desde el mundo humano hasta _Kalosis_, el infierno atlante donde los daimons residían.

— ¡Eso, corran antes de que les patee el culo!— vocifero Ino, alzando la espada victoriosa.

Sakura apretó el botón de la empuñadura y la espada volvió a retraerse hasta parecer inofensiva. Se seco el sudor de la frente que la pelea había causado y se recargo en un auto estacionado. Estaba harta de eso, harta de ser perseguida para ser cazada durante toda su vida, harta de que no podía tener una vida normal a causa de algo que ella no merecía.

Ella no pido que el poder de Amaterasu, la diosa Japonesa del sol. Según revelo un oráculo cuando su madre estaba embarazada, decía que de ella nacería la elegida para contener el poder escondido de Amaterasu, para que este no le fuera arrebatado a ella por un demonio serpiente. Como fiel creyente de lo sobrenatural, su madre lo creyó todo y bueno, así fue. Tiene en ella, si bien no todo, una parte del gran poder de Teru, como apodan a Amaterasu, a quien pocas veces ha visto a lo largo de su vida. Ciertamente comparten mucha similitud física, como si fueran parientes, aunque Amaterasu se veía muchísimo más despampanante.

La diosa japonesa era crudamente hermosa. Alta, de piel blanca lechosa, largo y rizado cabello de un color rojo que se veía rosado si lo mirabas con atención y brillantes ojos verde jade. Teru se veía como una mujer alrededor de sus 20 y tantos y 30 y pocos. Su carácter era blando y pacifico las veces que ella la había visto, y se había portado sumamente dulce con Sakura al explicarle de que iba todo cuando cumplió 18 años.

Ella le dijo que había sido elegida para llevar una parte importante de sus poderes porque su alma era muy fuerte y capaz de soportar cualquier consecuencia que esto le traería. Amaterasu no quería que un demonio serpiente llamado Orochimaru le arrebatara sus poderes, ya que el conocía una manera de hacerlo que ella no, por lo que los demás dioses japoneses habían decidido dejar los poderes de la diosa en una mortal.

De todo el asunto, Sakura siempre se pregunto cual era su culpa. ¿Por qué ella tendría que sacrificar su vida por algo que realmente no le concernía? ¿Por qué no alguien mas? Por ahí había gente muy loca que realmente deseaba tener una vida sobrenatural; a ese tipo de personas le hubieran cedido ese poder, no a ella.

— ¿Estas bien, Saku?— la pelirosa parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a Ino y sonreír.

—Si, estoy bien. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún café de 24/7 y pedimos uno realmente cargado?

—Me parece muy b…— Ino no alcanzo a decir mas cuando alguien apareció de repente tras ella y le paso un delgado pero musculoso brazo por el cuello. Ella grito asustada.

Sakura desenfundo la espada de nuevo y al querer atacarlo pensando que era un daimon, se detuvo al ver que no era rubio, si no de cabello negro. ¿Quién, o que era entonces?

— ¿Tus ultimas palabras, perra?— mascullo el para Ino con una voz tan glacial como increíblemente profunda, y hasta hubiese parecido seductora de no ser por el hecho de que amenazaba con rebanar la yugular de su amiga con una especie de kunai ninja.

Al ver la determinación del extraño sobre matar a Ino, y de que ella no se movía porque estaba petrificada por el medio, Sakura actuó. Usando los poderes de Amaterasu destello de donde estaba para aparecer detrás de el, tomándole el brazo y separándolo de la garganta de la rubia.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se fue contra el con la espada. Al verse siendo atacado, el saco una espada que traía en una funda azul pegada a la cintura y de inmediato la envaino para defenderse del ataque de la mujer de cabello rosa, mientras se daba cuenta de algo: ella no era humana, pero tampoco un daimon.

La forma en que chocaban las espadas hacia que el, que era en extremo fuerte, tuviera dificultades para sostenerla porque temblaba en cada golpe. La mujer era definitivamente poderosa y eso lo hizo preguntarse que relación tenia con la daimon rubia a la que el había intentado matar hacia apenas unos minutos.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?— mascullo Sakura hacia él entre la pelea, pues no podía distinguirlo bien. Solo veía brillar sus sobrenaturales e inexpresivos ojos oscuros pero a su cara la deformaban las sombras de las pocas luces que llegaban a ellos.

El, sin responder, siguió defendiéndose de los ataques. Siguieron avanzando conforme los golpes se hacían más intensos, y cuando el extraño estuvo bajo la luz de los faroles que había cerca y ella vio su rostro, de inmediato detuvo sus ataques con la espada demasiado atónita como para siquiera darse cuenta de que había parado.

— ¿I-Itachi?— murmuro, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Por qué demonios Itachi había intentado matar a Ino y estaba peleando contra ella? ¿Y por que diantres se había cortado el cabello hasta dejarlo un poco más debajo de su nuca y desordenado?

De pronto, el le gruño tan fuerte que ella juro que había sonado mas animal que humano, aunque el técnicamente no lo fuera.

—No vuelvas a confundirme con ese bastardo— espeto con rabia, entrecerrando sus ojos negros como hacen los depredadores mirando a sus presas.

Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos al escucharlo. ¿Si él no era Itachi entonces quien…

— ¿Quién eres tu?

—Quien va a cortarte la garganta.

Y con esas palabras, el se fue contra Sakura con la espada en alto cuando ella ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar. Esperando que la atravesara, ella cerro sus ojos apretándolos para abrirlos al siguiente segundo después de escuchar que alguien le bloqueaba el golpe.

Frente a ella y dándole la espalda estaba Itachi sosteniendo una daga de manera horizontal contra la hoja de la espada del extraño parecido a el.

—Maldito bastardo— gruño el hombre frente a Itachi, mientras el último rió quedamente.

—Yo también te extrañe, _otouto…_

* * *

**Author's Note.**

¡Cha-cha-cha-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¿Qué tal le ha parecido el segundo capitulo? Miren que no solo hace aparición el sexy Sasuke, si no también el sensual Itachi. Al principio pensé en que apareciera solo Sasuke-kun, pero al estar escribiéndolo me vi yéndome hacia otro lado para hacer que Itachi-kun apareciera y me convenció. Pero tengo que preguntar, ¿les parece demasiado pronto? ¿Lo hubiese guardado a el para mas adelante? Espero y me hagan saber sus opiniones en un review.

Oh, por cierto, quería aclarar algo. Para las lectoras que han seguido la saga Cazadores Oscuros, deben sabes que aun no termino de leer el libro de Acheron, por lo que podría haber algunas incoherencias. Pido disculpas de antemano, pero juro que en cuanto acabe de leer "_El diablo puede llorar" _ empezare a leer _Acheron _en la parte donde me quede. Me adelante leyendo lo de su pasado, y juro que jamás había llorado tanto leyendo un libro. ¿Por qué Sherry tuvo que ser tan… cruel, de alguna manera? Maldición, si antes había pensado que algunos de los personajes tenia un pasado verdaderamente digno de lagrimear, el de Acheron es digno de llorar un mar mas grande que todos los océanos juntos. Es mas, ni siquiera Nick sufrió tanto, y el es alguien por quien estoy preocupada ahora mismo pero ese es otro asunto…

Como sea, empiezo a despedirme después de este extenso capitulo. Los demás, que espero que sean igual de largos, los subiré los martes o miércoles, mas tardar los jueves. Sin mas, que decir, nos leemos pronto :D.

**Helle 'Uchiha.**


	4. Sopresas

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes aquí mencionados _no_ me pertenecen. Los debidos derechos para Masashi Kishimoto por Naruto y para Sherrilyn Kenyon por la idea principal sacada de la saga Dark-Hunters y por los personajes pertenecientes a esta que aquí se nombren, así como también me reservo mi derecho por los míos propios.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

— ¿¡Que?!

Sakura dejo escapar un poco menos que elegante y femenino grito al escuchar a Itachi llamar _hermanito_ al desconocido, quien a su vez lo miro como si quisiese freírlo solamente con la mirada. Lo bueno de eso era que ella solo conocía a unos cuantos con esa habilidad, y el no era uno de ellos… pero por lo que ella sabia… De acuerdo, no sabia nada de el lo cual significaba que tampoco sabia si el seria capaz de hacer eso. Sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse, se inclino por lo obvio: que el no podía hacerlo puesto que no lo había hecho.

— ¿Alguien va a decirme que demonios pasa aquí?— pidió ella frunciendo visiblemente el ceño.

El extraño gruño bajando la espada y dándoles la espalda para irse.

— ¿Dónde habías estado, Sasuke?— pregunto Itachi sin una gota de sarcasmo en la voz, sonando inclusive preocupado y feliz a la vez. —Después de tanto tiempo, lo menos que deberías hacer es darme un abrazo.

—Que te jodan, imbécil— le espeto el sin girarse ni detenerse. —No me acercaría a ti a no ser que sea para darte un buen puñetazo o apuñalarte.

_Uh, oh. _Y Sakura había pensado que ella se llevaba mal con su hermano mayor, Yosuke, quien se la pasaba molestándola acerca de lo santurrona que podía llegar a ser porque no se liaba con nadie al contrario de el, que perseguía a cualquier escoba con falda que se le pasara por enfrente.

—Itachi, ¿que sucede?— pregunto, poniéndose a un lado de Itachi y mirándolo. — ¿El es el hermano del que me hablaste?

Itachi hacia mucho le había dicho como se había convertido en un Cazador Oscuro, y naturalmente su hermano menor había sido parte de la historia.

Itachi le conto que el le había odiado por haber muerto primero y haber asesinado a su tío, quien había matado a su clan durante las guerras ninjas del antiguo Japón. El matar a su tío había sido la venganza que también el Uchiha menor buscaba y al darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor ya lo había hecho y el había entregado su alma para nada lo lleno de una rabia infinita, pues ahora tenia que servir a Artemisa como un Cazador Oscuro inmortal cargando sus penas a la espalda y sin ningún objetivo.

—Si, y sigue odiándome— susurro quedamente. La nostalgia y el dolor en la voz de Itachi por lo que su hermano había dicho hicieron a Sakura sentirse sumamente mal por el. La hacia quererle patear el trasero al _hermanito._

—Hey tu, idiota insensible, ¿no te das cuenta que el haber entregado tu alma por nada no es culpa de Itachi?— le grito al tipo, quien inmediatamente se detuvo y se quedo rígido. —Deberías de dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado y disculparte.

Dándose la vuelta de nuevo, el empezó a caminar hasta ella de manera predatoria. Se detuvo al quedar a escasos centímetros de Sakura y entonces ella se quedo sin aliento al mirarlo.

Era exquisitamente guapo. Tenia el cabello negro azabache y lacio, largo hasta un poco más debajo de su nuca y le caía en la frente tapando estratégicamente sus ojos negros haciéndolos parecer mas letales y fríos de lo que ya parecían. Su cara era delgada y adecuadamente esculpida. Cada parte de ella, desde su mentón ligeramente cuadrado y espolvoreado de una barba de un día, su respingada nariz aguileña hasta sus pómulos era el ejemplo de la perfección masculina. Después de analizarlo pudo darse cuenta de que no era solamente guapo, ni bonito, era misteriosa y fríamente apuesto. Lo único que suavizaba sus rasgos eran sus definitivamente besables labios rellenos y sus largas pestañas.

—Mira, _rosadita_, es mejor que no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera si quieres todas las partes de tu cuerpo ensambladas a el, ¿entendiste?— espeto el con una voz que en vez de sonar amenazante sonó extremadamente sensual a oídos de Sakura, como una dulce promesa de que usaría en ella todo el poder masculino que emanaba…

_¡Dios santo, mujer! El psicópata esta amenazando con desmembrarte, ¿y tu solo piensas en lo bien que se vería arriba de una cama y sobre ti? _Sip, tal vez, después de todo, Yosuke tenía razón y ella debería buscar a algún tipo para echarse un polvo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Rosadita?— exclamo, repentinamente indignada al percatarse del "lindo" mote por el que la había llamado. — ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, señor _voy-a-patearte-el-culo-con-solo-mirarte_? Debo decir que estoy tremendamente decepcionada.

Un tic apareció en la mandíbula de Sasuke al escuchar a la chica frente a él retarlo de una manera tan descarada, abierta y sin una pisca de miedo. Como se notaba que no sabía que el podía hacerle lo que le prometió antes en un latido del corazón, y sin saber muy bien, las acciones de ella movieron algo en el.

La miro bien, estudiando cada rasgo de su rostro en forma de corazón y su piel blanca lechosa. Poseía una cara bonita y delicada compuesta por esos grandes ojos verde jade llenos de determinación y valentía bajo una algo grande frente, que no entorpecía su belleza. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada y la mantenía apuntando al cielo mientras lo miraba ligeramente hacia arriba con obstinación y reto logrando que el le diera crédito por eso. Tenia pómulos altos aunque no muy definidos que ayudaban a su bravuconería, igual que sus labios rellenos de color rosado neón que mantenía en una mueca y aun así lo invitaban a posar los propios en los de ella para comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veían y si sabían a cerezas, el olor que emanaba de su extraño cabello rosado.

—Y yo estoy tremendamente decepcionado de que no puedas callar esa boca— mascullo Sasuke, obligándose a no mirar fijamente sus labios.

—Tú no eres nadie para callarme, pedazo de orgulloso bastar…

—Epa, paremos aquí la actividad social— dijo Itachi, quien había sido ignorado hasta el momento, mientras apartaba a Sakura de su hermano al ver que el no dudaba en ir por su garganta.

—Nadie estaba socializando, _nii-san_— inquirió el menor con burla, mirando a Itachi neutralmente. —Yo solamente quería aclararle a la rosadita que yo no amenazo, prometo.

Sakura bufo al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué esperas entonces, niño bonito? No temas arruinar tu manicura y ven a cumplir tu promesa— dijo la pelirosa empuñando la espada de nuevo, mientras el apretaba la empuñadura de la suya hasta dejar sus nudillos mas blancos de lo que eran.

—Dejémoslo ahí— Itachi se interpuso entre ambos, regalándoles una mirada reprobatoria. —Además, sabes que esta prohibido atacar a los humanos por mas irritantes que sean, Sasuke.

—Al diablo con las reglas del papanatas de Acheron y la perra de Artemisa, yo no sigo a nadie—puntualizo Sasuke. —Y ella no es humana.

Tanto Itachi como Sakura jadearon al escucharlo, sorprendidos de que el supiera de los poderes de ella. Se suponía que estos no eran perceptibles para nadie más que para los daimons y los dioses por sus habilidades sensoriales.

— ¿Posees habilidades sensoriales?— pregunto Itachi. Sasuke alzo una ceja y le apunto a Sakura con el mentón.

—Aunque no las tuviera, el poder que emana de ella es más que perceptible cuando pelea.

—Sakura, creí haberte dicho como arreglar ese problema— la regaño Itachi y ella hizo un puchero.

—Aun tengo dificultades con eso, sensei, pero juro que los he escondido lo mas que he podido— argumento. —Solo son sus habilidades.

Y hablando de habilidades… Itachi y Sasuke empezaban a sentirse débiles. Se suponía que dos Cazadores Oscuros no podían estar mucho tiempo cerca porque sus poderes empezaban a drenarse, medida que uso Artemisa para que ellos no pudieran juntarse y levantarse contra los dioses para matarles.

—Me largo.

Sasuke guardo su espada, giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse. Ya se había alejado sus buenos metros cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar sin razón aparente, alarmándolos a los tres.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?— pregunto una voz con miedo en ella que Sakura conocía muy bien.

— ¡Ino!— dijo la pelirosa, abrazando a la rubia. —Joder, con todo este jaleo te olvide. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Escondida allá— la rubia señalo a una camioneta que estaba estacionada en la calle. —No estaba segura de salir, pero al ver que no había mas peligro decidí venir.

Sakura le sonrio con cariño y consideración antes de abrazarla de nuevo. Sinceramente le agradecía el soportar toda clase de catástrofes por su causa y el no alejarse de ella aun cuando tenía motivos de sobra.

— ¿Terminaron con su demostración afectiva?— espeto Sasuke. —Aquí tenemos una situación, y a menos que quieran vivir más tiempo que esta noche, les recomiendo o correr o pelear.

La pelirosa ya iba a pegarle un puñetazo cuando lo vio a el y a Itachi listos para pelear, mirando hacia el frente. Atónita, observo como de la tierra salían 4 cajas parecidas a los ataúdes mientras el aire se llenaba de un olor putrefacto.

— ¿A que demonios huele?— pregunto Sakura tapando su nariz con su antebrazo.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el dios japonés de la muerte era capaz de traer a los muertos de vuelta? Pues aquí lo tienes, solamente que esto no es obra de _Enma— _explico el mayor de los Uchiha, mientras Sakura se estremecía.

—Edo-Tensei— susurro, y apenas termino los ataúdes se abrieron dejando ver a 4 hombres que los Uchiha no esperaban volver a ver nunca.

— ¿Qué jodidos es esto?— exclamo Sasuke apretando el agarre de su espada, mientras Itachi soltaba una maldición.

Frente a ellos estaban cuatro de sus mas grandes enemigos en la guerra ninja: Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu, Tobi y Kakuzo, vestidos en sus armaduras de batalla. Esos cuatro hombres habían sido amigos de ambos Uchiha desde siempre hasta que la guerra se desato y ellos cambiaron de bando, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción mas que la de dejar a un lado la amistad y enfrentarse. Y los habían matado ellos mismos a todos y cada uno.

—Es bueno volver a verlos, par de bastardos— exclamo uno de ellos con una voz que sonaba demasiado sobrenatural. Tobi.

—Valla, si que se han conservado— mascullo un pelinegro cuyo nombre era Kakuzo. — ¿Cuál ha sido su secreto?

—En el infierno rola el rumor de que se hicieron esclavos de una diosa griega— mascullo uno de ellos.

—De Artemisa, Zetsu— respondió el ultimo, que respondía al nombre de Kisame Hoshigaki y tenía una extraña cara de pez.. —Hicieron un pacto con ella para convertirse en sus perros falderos, ¿o me equivoco Uchihas?

Sin darles más tiempo a parlotear, ambos hermanos soltaron un grito de guerra al unisonó y se abalanzaron a pelear contra los que parecían una especie de zombies, aunque inteligentes. Y condenadamente rápidos, también, desde que respondían a los golpes de los Uchiha como si estuviesen más vivos de lo que su carne podrida aparentaba.

Sakura veía la maestría y la ferocidad con la que se movían mientras Sasuke peleaba con un cara de planta y el pelinegro e Itachi con el de cara de pez y el otro pelinegro.

— ¿Qué se supone que son esos?— pregunto Ino en un hilo de voz a un lado de Sakura.

—No lo se con exactitud— respondió la pelirosa. —Según Itachi, Enma, el dios de la muerte japonés podía hacer eso, pero las personas a las que revivía tenían un cuerpo sano y no putrefacto. Este es un hechizo parecido al que el hacia, pero se nota a leguas que el no es el causante de esto. Su Edo-Tensei es perfecto, y este tiene un gran fallo.

Aquí la pregunta era, ¿quién era el que estaba detrás de todo eso y por que?

* * *

Acheron había ido a Hokkaido para verificar que tal les había ido a Sasuke y a Wayne en el viaje. Principalmente a Wayne, si era sincero, pues el Uchiha bien podría ser un psicópata de la talla de Zarek de Moesia. Afortunadamente, Wayne Columbus estaba de una pieza cuando lo confirmo y el decidió buscar a Sasuke en el sector que le fue asignado para patrullar.

Haciendo gala de sus grandes habilidades, destello desde la base de escuderos hasta el bar _Deep Drink_, dentro del perímetro de vigilancia del Dark-Hunter en cuestión. En cuando empezó a caminar, un frio le acaricio la columna presagiando problemas que el no tardo en detectar, o más bien ver.

Metros mas adelante, Sasuke y su hermano Itachi peleaban contra una especie de zombies ninjas ayudados por una chica de cabello rosado que el bien conocía, mientras una rubia permanecía resguardada. Ambos Dark-Hunters daban lo mejor se di en la pelea, pero el sabia que ya estaban mas que débiles debido a la supresión de sus poderes al estar juntos mas tiempo del necesario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ash invoco una espada y fue a ayudar.

—Yo me encargo—les dijo, sorprendiendo a los hermanos y a la chica.

Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura se detuvieron agotados y observaron como el atlante hacia retroceder a los cuatro guerreros reanimados y los hacia desaparecer haciéndolos polvo junto a sus ataúdes.

— ¿Están bien?— les pregunto. Itachi y Sakura asintieron.

—Llegaste en el momento oportuno, jefe— musito el Uchiha mayor, guardando las shurikens y los kunais que no utilizo. —Por poco y nos aplastan.

—Habla por ti—mascullo Sasuke, guardando su espada.

—Veo que los problemas familiares no se han solucionado, ¿eh?

—Bah— bufo Sakura. —El niño bonito es incapaz de perdonar, más bien, de olvidar un desafortunado suceso.

Sasuke miro a la pelirosa con una ceja alzada, intrigado por el hecho de que parecía conocer a Ash.

—Valla Acheron, no sabia que te relacionabas con gente tan…—recorrió de arriba abajo a Sakura tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta— molesta.

—Si yo soy molesta, tu eres un barrito en el culo—espeto ella, guardándose su espada retráctil y yendo hacia Ino con actitud indignada.

—Parece que al fin encontraste a alguien que te ponga en tu lugar, ¿no hermanito?

—Jodeté, cabrón— gruño Sasuke e Itachi suspiro.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sasuke?— dijo Ash, negando con la cabeza.

El que hubiese movido a Sasuke a Hokkaido, que era donde Itachi Uchiha residía desde casi siempre, no había sido un movimiento en falso. Acheron realmente había esperado que el pequeño Uchiha se diera cuenta de que los engaños de Artemisa no eran culpa de Itachi. La muy perra sabia que el e Itachi eran hermanos, sabia lo que les había pasado y quien era el objetivo de su venganza pero en vez de dejar a Sasuke tranquilo le quito su alma por nada.

Al enterarse, el apuñalo a Itachi culpándolo de su miseria y casi consigue que ambos se convirtieran en sombras empezando su nueva vida como Cazadores Oscuros, y había sido el mismo Sasuke quien había estado mas cerca de morir de nuevo por aquella regla de "_lo que le hagas a otro Cazador Oscuro lo sentirás en tu propia carne 10 veces."_

—Te dirè que: —siseo el Uchiha— cámbiame a Nueva Orleans de nuevo. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi— Acheron negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo Uchiha, lo siento. Tienes un trabajo que hacer aquí, y no estoy hablando de cazar a los daimons.

Mientras Itachi alzo una ceja intrigado, Sasuke no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo.

—Me importa una mierda.

—Y a mi no puede importarme menos lo que opines al respecto—puntualizo el atlante con voz calmada, pero que prometía que patearía el terco trasero de Sasuke en cualquier momento. —Tu trabajo será cuidar de Sakura y ser su guardián…

— ¡¿Qué?!— vocifero la pelirosa en un grito demasiado fuerte. —¿C-como dijiste, Ash?

—Tienes que estar de broma— susurro Sasuke, sorprendido al fin.

—No es ninguna broma. Y no quiero excusas, Sakura—Ash alzo una mano hacia Sakura, que estaba a punto de reclamar, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. —Estoy hablando tan seriamente como lo fueron los guerreros reanimados por el Edo Tensei.

—Entonces este no fue un hechizo fallido de Enma—concluyo Itachi. —Y si es así, creo saber quien esta detrás de todo esto.

—Es bueno saber que tus instintos siguen intactos, Uchiha— inquirió Ash.

—Es lo que me ha permitido seguir vivos todos estos años— sonrio el aludido. —Y lo que me permite saber que es Orochimaru quien esta detrás de todo esto.

— ¿Orochimaru? ¿El dios serpiente?—pregunto Sakura, pareciendo olvidarse del tema del guardián.

—Es un demonio serpiente ahora en realidad, Saku—aclaro Acheron— pero lamentablemente el es quien esta detrás del asunto de los muertos vivientes. El ha querido el poder de Teru desde hace muchísimo tiempo y se rumora que ahora tiene un arma secreta para quitárselo que ni los dioses del panteón japonés, o de otros, ha podido averiguar de qué se trata.

—Pero creí que el estaba encerrado en una cueva a las afueras de Torikami, en Izumo— musito la muchacha. —Y que fueron la misma Teru y los dioses quienes lo encerraron, ¿es posible que halla logrado salir?

—No, el hechizo con el que fue contenido esta intacto, pero el que no pueda salir no significa que alguien mas no lo haga por el—explico el atlante. —Justamente este Edo Tensei es su obra, pero es mas que evidente que lo hizo mal al no tener sus poderes extendidos, pues se supone que trae a la vida con un buen cuerpo, no con estos putrefactos como su Jutsu arrojo.

Ash, Sakura e Itachi se quedaron pensativos, mientras Sasuke ignorando de qué hablaban, se dispuso a irse.

—Hey ninja, ¿a dónde vas?

—A donde no tenga que oír cuentos mitológicos—respondió Sasuke.

—No son cuentos, y tienes que llevarte a Sakura contigo.

—Creo que a mi no me has preguntado que opino al respecto, Acheron, y si lo hacer la respuesta es no. No me ire con el señor gruñón ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Pues que así sea—apoyo Sasuke, haciendo que Ash se bajara sus gafas y se masajeara el puente de la nariz buscando paciencia.

—Lamentablemente, Sakura, tu vida depende de ello. Y no solo es tu vida, si no la de todo lo demás en el mundo.

—Me parece que estas exagerando— dijo la pelirosa.

—No lo creo. Tu bien sabes que Amaterasu es la diosa del sol, y cuando un poder de la talla del de Teru cae en manos equivocadas puede desatarse un apocalipsis del que nadie podría salvarnos.

Sakura pareció pensarlo un poco. Ash estaba en lo correcto sobre todo, eso era algo que la misma Teru le había dicho cuando le explico todo lo referente a sus poderes, y siendo así, seria mejor que hiciera caso a Acheron. Cuando el dios atlante decía algo o tomaba una decisión, esta tendía a ser la mejor.

— ¿Y que con eso? Te recuerdo que Apolo es el dios griego del sol— apunto Sasuke.

—Si, es cierto que el también desciende del sol, pero todos los dioses descendientes del astro rey o relacionados con el tienen el equilibrio, y si una de ellos muere… no quieres saber que sucede. Así que llevaras a Sakura contigo para brindarle tu protección de Orochimaru.

—Y yo dije que no creo que eso sea posible de ningún modo…

* * *

10 minutos más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba en su Camaro 2013 de color negro con Sakura de copiloto.

El maldito de Acheron lo había obligado a hacer de niñera de la "rosada molesta" chantajeándolo vilmente, prometiéndole que si después de tres semanas lograba controlarse todo y el todavía quería regresar a Nueva Orleans, seria libre de irse. _Mil veces maldito._

Afortunadamente ella iba totalmente callada, pero el sabia que no debía tentar a su suerte ni confiar en que permanecería así.

—Y… ¿Dónde vives?— ahí tienes. En tu cara, Uchiha.

—Por ahí.

— ¿Por ahí? Uh si, ahí es muy bonito— inquirió ella exasperada. —No te cuesta nada decirme donde vives, ¿o es que dar una dirección es demasiada palabrería para ti?

Sasuke tuvo un tic en la mandíbula ante su burla.

—Si te digo, ¿vas a callarte y dejarme tranquilo?

—No prometo nada— aclaro Sakura y el gruño. Ahora que lo pensaba, era cómico hacerlo enojar. Sentía una extraña clase de retribución con ello.

—Vivo en las afueras, cerca del templo de Amaterasu.

— ¿Esa gran casa es tuya?— pregunto ella y el asintió. —Estas forrado entonces.

—Jamás trabajaría gratis para la perra traicionera de Artemisa.

La rabia con la que Sasuke se expreso de Artemisa hizo a Sakura encogerse en el asiento.

Sabía que la diosa, a pesar de ser quien los creo, no era santo de devoción de algunos Dark-Hunters –por no decir de la mayoría-, pero tampoco tenia idea de que podía ser odiada con gran pasión.

—Asumo que no te apegaste a la primera regla del manual de los Dark-Hunters.

— ¿Tu como sabes del manual?— cuestiono el.

—Tu hermano me habla de ello.

Sasuke no respondió ante la mención de Itachi y se dedico a manejar, aunque Sakura no paso desapercibido el que el apretara tanto el volante que sus nudillos se veían mas blancos de lo que eran.

— ¿Por qué no le das una oportun…

—Mira—inquirió Sasuke, con voz cansada. —Realmente no me apetece hablar del maldito de Itachi ahora. Estar en su jodida cercanía dreno mis poderes y por la pelea con esos idiotas putrefactos estoy apaleado, así que me apetece llegar a casa, darme un baño caliente y dormir hasta mañana por la tarde. Te pido amablemente que me des mi espacio al menos por ahora, y cuando este menos irritado y cansado me preguntas lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirosa no sabia porque sorprenderse mas: si por el hecho de que el había hablado demasiado para ser verdad o por la extraña amabilidad con la que se lo había pedido.

—Hai— dijo ella, simulando ponerse un cierre en los labios.

Sasuke casi sonríe por el gesto, pero se dedico solo a manejar para llegar a su antigua casa en Hokkaido cuanto antes. Ella miraba por la ventana y cuando el portón de entrada se abrió y ella miro la gran propiedad su rostro adquirió una mueca de sorpresa, pero no comentó nada.

Estaciono el auto en una gran cochera y entraron a la casa por una puerta que conectaba mediante un pasillo al vestíbulo de la casa. Sakura realmente debía darle crédito a Sasuke por su buen gusto.

La casa parecía una antigua mansión samurái, con las paredes blancas, pergaminos abiertos y algunos cerrados colgaban de ellas, al igual que espadas bastante impresionantes y en el vestíbulo, justo al principio de la escalera había una antigua armadura de pelea entera.

Conociendo su historia, ella se pregunto si pertenecía a Sasuke.

— ¿Vienes o no?— le pregunto el, a mitad de las escaleras.

—Claro— respondió Sakura, dando un último vistazo antes de seguirlo.

Sasuke llego hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la penúltima puerta del lado derecho de esta, dejando a Sakura pasar primero.

—Puedes quedarte aquí mientras todo ese asunto se arregla— le dijo Sasuke.— Encontraras que tiene baño propio y todo lo que necesitas.

—Excepto mi ropa.

—Podrás tenerla mañana, en cuanto me asignen a un escudero y valla por tus cosas.

—Yo puedo hacer eso— dijo Sakura, de repente. —Puedo hacer las actividades que haría un escudero mientras estoy aquí— Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No, preferiría que no.

—¿No confías en mi?— pregunto la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido. El Dark-Hunter sonrio con malicia.

—No te sientas especial, nena. Yo no confió absolutamente en nadie— declaro como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo—pero quiero tenerte donde pueda verte. No sabemos si ese tal Orochimaru tiene a alguien que pueda moverse durante el día, cosa que es muy probable.

Sakura iba a debatir eso, pero el tenia razón y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, por lo que acepto.

—Bien, ¿pero con que dormiré esta noche?

—Por mi puedes dormir desnuda, me da igual— musito Sasuke con genuina indiferencia, pero la verdad era que no le daba igual en lo absoluto. El solo imaginar que ella podía hacer eso hacia que cierta parte de su cuerpo ahí abajo le doliera.

—Jamás dormiría desnuda en casa de un desconocido— inquirió ella con el ceño fruncido, desilusionando sin saberlo al Uchiha. — ¿Tienes algo así como, no se, un pijama que puedas prestarme? Juro que te lo devolveré limpio—rodando los ojos, el asintió.

—Espera aquí— Sasuke abrió la puerta frente a la habitación de Sakura, de donde salió un momento después con un pantalón de franela a cuadros de varias tonalidades azules y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que había que decir que eran bastante grandes para Sakura, aunque no se quejo.

—Gracias— susurro ella, sonriéndole mientras tomaba la ropa.

—Aah— dijo el y se fue, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de si.

Sakura suspiro y entro a la habitación que el le había asignado, decorada con un estilo mas tradicional. Tenía paredes azul cielo, una cama de madera de cerezo en color negro a juego con un buro de cada lado y un tocador. También había un escritorio con un ordenador en el y una puerta al fondo del lado derecho que debía ser el baño. La pelirosa se quito los zapatos dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha caliente para dormir y olvidar su lamentable situación actual.

* * *

Sasuke se recargo contra su puerta cuando escucho que ella cerro la suya y le hecho seguro. Era muy listo de su parte, pues si no lo hubiese hecho el se habría visto seriamente tentado en ir hacia ella con intenciones de carácter prohibido.

Había algo en esa muchacha molesta de cabello rosado y excelentes habilidades de lucha que lo encendía rápidamente. Tal vez era solamente porque hacia muchos años que no había estado con ninguna mujer y porque ella, aunque molesta, era sumamente atractiva a su peculiar manera.

Afortunadamente para el, su móvil empezó a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón y ver el numero maldijo. Abriéndolo para contestar, lo acerco a su oreja pero lo alejo al instante.

—¡_Teme_! ¿Es verdad que estas en Hokkaido?— Sasuke gruño guturalmente al escuchar la voz estruendosa voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Dioses, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer tanta tortura en una sola noche?

* * *

**Author's note.**

Cha Cha Cha Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, otra vez. ¡Miren quien hará su aparición el próximo capitulo! Y además con un montón de sorpresas y otras personalidades por ahí ;). Bueno, es hora de que me ponga de rodillas y me disculpe con ustedes por tardar tanto. La verdad no hubiese tardado tanto si no hubiera vuelto a reescribir todo por borrar el documento. Se me fue la mano quitando unos que no me servían de nada de mis carpetas, y entre ellos iba este, así que tuve que hacer ideas nuevas con lo que recordaba haber escrito y fue un infierno

Siempre he odiado que las cosas se me borren, pero creo que me quedo mejor de lo que tenia hecho, así que por algo sucedió. Ahora, no tiene muchas conexiones aun con el panteón de dioses japonés pero de todas formas tuve que leer un montón de cosas, así que tengo mucho planeado para capítulos futuros y espero que de verdad les guste. Sin nada mas que decir mas que agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y a **Melissa xD, **tu comentario ciertamente me animo :D.

**Helle 'Uchiha.**

_Glosario de términos._

**Enma: **Dios de la muerte japonés. También, como podrán recordar, era la invocación del tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi pero aquí tendrá solamente la función de dios.

**Edo Tensei: **_**Invocación, Resurrección del mundo Impuro.**_ Es una técnica para traer los muertos a la vida que le adjudique a Enma al ser el dios de la muerte. Orochimaru, como no tiene sus poderes, no pudo completarla bien haciendo que quien reviva gracias a ella tenga la carne putrefacta.


End file.
